By Any Means Chapter 1
by These Broken Eyes
Summary: Traveling together, the brothers have found themselves in a small country town in Minnesota and are now on the look out for an Incubus. In the meantime, there are unsettled issues between themselves... Things they do not dare say out loud.


Hot breath fell on the window of the Impala as Dean reached for its handle, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he fumbled to get the door open. A glance over his marred shoulder made his blood run cold… Sammy was no longer behind him. He couldn't go back to that thing! It had nearly taken his life only a moment before… But Sam… He froze, looking down at the fingers twisted around the chrome handle.

The Winchester brothers had been hunting in the small town of Crosslake, Minnesota. People had been disappearing left and right. Their current suspicions, since the case had come from Bobby, were either vamps or another flare in the demon population. So now the two were driving to the local Dairy Queen because, let's face it, cake is great but nothing can beat a good ice cream cake. The two placed their orders and took a seat in the red wooden booth to the back.

Sam pulled out his notebook from his jacket pocket and started flipping through it. His voiced hushed, he looked up at Dean for a moment, quirking a brow at the sight of his brother picking his teeth with a nail. "Er. Alright, so Judy Craus lived here…" He prodded a page in his notebook, a detailed road map tapped over this particular page, with a pencil. "…and she worked here." He drug the lead across the page to the local church.

Bored, hazel eyes watched his brother's explanation with little excitement. He folded his arms on the table, squinting at the map. "So?" He asked, questioning his brother's research as he snatched the notebook from Sam's hand, holding it close to his face.

"So…" Sam continued, reclaiming the text from his thieving brother's grasp. "The second victim was here… Third here… Fourth…" Dean waited impatiently as his brother continued to mark the residential areas on the map, connecting them with lines to the church.

His eyes widened as his brother neared the finish of the drawing. "Oh… You're kidding me, right?" Sam, managing to keep his composure, shook his head as he completed the last line. Dean looked at his brother skeptically. "You're meaning to tell me, that you managed to play connect the dots and make a penis from abduction victims?"

"Well, when you say it that way…" He turned the book back to himself, flipping through the pages.

Dean shook his head. "C'mon man, this isn't something to joke about. Eleven people have been kidnapped this month alone." He leaned in closer to make sure the others in the restaurant couldn't hear him. "Bobby said something about vampires? What do you think we're looking at? A feeding frenzy? New vamps looking for some neck?"

The two backed away, allowing the woman with their order to place the tray between them. They nodded in thanks as she informed them that their cake should be done by the time they were finished.

Dean dug out his part of the order and started munching as he watched Sam, waiting for something more real. He'd been researching this all night last night. There was no way that this little joke is all that his brother had come up with… right? Sam cleared his throat. "Yeah… but something just tells me this has nothing to do with vampires."

Dean raised a brow. "Something?"

Sam nodded, the corner of his mouth pulling to the side a bit nervously at the look his brother gave him. "Yeah. This place just doesn't seem helpful to them, I don't know. So I looked more into the demon theory."

Between loud, messy chewing Dean managed. "Yeah, and?" He sipped his pop noisily.

Sam flipped closer to the back of his note book, settling on a page. "Well, that turned out about the same. There's not much in the area for it." He went quiet for a moment, examining the page before noticing his brother's impatient glare with a start. "B-but, I found something pretty interesting." He smiled at Dean, seeming to expect praise of a sort.

He waited for a long moment before gritting a piece of lettuce between his teeth. "Wrap it up, Sammy."

"Well, I was thinking… Incubus?"

"… Incubus. Isn't that some sort of demon?"

Sam nodded, holding up his notes. "Yeah. Let's just…. Leave it at that."

Dean's eyes went over the sketch on the page held out for him. It was a rougher sketch of a well-built male, nude, and extremely well hung. He wrinkled his nose before spotting his brother's signature near the bottom. "…Sammy. Why are you drawing naked pictures in your notes."

Sam blushed, closing it and holding the book close to himself. "It was the reference image was… and I was out of ink…" He looked away, mumbling to himself. "I thought it was good…"

Dean leaned in closer to his brother, grinning. "What was that?"

Sam straightened, shaking his head. "Nothing."

Taking the last bite of his food, Dean pointed at Sam's, which was untouched. "You're going to eat that, right?" Sam nodded, putting the book back into his jacket pocket. "Want to take it on the road?"

"I can eat in the Impala?"

He chuckled. "Not quite. You can eat at the room." Sam nodded, agreeing with this idea and gathering his food. Standing up, he offered a helping hand to his brother, pulling him up from the booth. He handed Sam the keys. "Go get 'er started, I'll get the pie." His brother took the keys and was out the door, Dean walking up to the counter and pulling out his wallet to pay for their meal and get the ice cream cake. "Love me some pie." He was in denial.

After a moment of waiting at the counter a young lady came up to him with the cake in her hands, setting it on the counter. Through the plastic sat a bright white cake with the word "Pie", quotation marks and all, right along the top. He paid for the meal and made his way to the Impala to find that his brother had encased his half of the car in napkins and was chomping into his burger. Shaking his head with a smile, he slid into his seat and set the "pie" in the back seat before making their way to the hotel.

It was a small room, two twin beds and decorated in the typical northern moose-bear-wolf theme, browns and pine greens, everywhere. Sam settled on the far bed, near the window, spreading his toned body on the sheets. Dean glanced at his sibling in the corner of his eye before setting his bag to the side of the second bed and sitting on its edge. It was late; the stars were already bright over the nearby lake. Quietly, Sam asked if he could turn of the light and go to bed. Dean nodded, the light disappearing after a soft click. He looked away, pretending to mess with his bag as Sam undressed, getting ready to sleep. The bright starlight came in through the window next to Sam, silhouetting his frame for Dean, who was watching in the farthest corner of his eye.

Dean blushed, ashamed of himself as he watched quietly. Sam's arms reached toward the ceiling in a long stretch, the blue light flecking on his muscles. A hand leads itself to Dean's pants without him registering the movement. A loud zip brought his attention to the action, his cheeks flushing brightly. Quickly he changed their intentions, pulling his shirt over his head and his pants around his ankles, both packed swiftly into his bag before he found his way under his sheets. His cold, Samless sheets. He shook his head, thinking to himself, 'No. None of that. Not tonight, not any other night… Never. Again.' And squeezed his eyes shut, pulling the sheet over his head.

.:~^~:.

Morning came agonizingly slow. Dean hadn't fallen asleep easily, thoughts of the unobtainable tainting his mind the night over. The sun raised slowly, a soft light casting itself over the sleeping Sam. The older brother glanced over at the window. Another restless night, his thoughts too busy for his mind to allow sleep. A soft moan echoed in the room, causing Dean to tense. That wasn't him, was it? No, no… It had come from the other side of the room.

Dean peeked around his blanket at his brother just in time to hear another, longer moan. He blushed, eyes widening. His brother adjusted himself in his bed, rolling over and revealing that he was still asleep. The sounds continued, growing in volume until…

"D-Dean…"

Between the moment it took for the sound to hit Dean's ear and the time it took for what was happening to register, his heart skipped a beat. His mind narrowed in on those small noises that filled the room, unable to tear himself away. Those sounds had suddenly changed and Dean watched his brother arch his back, mouth gaping wide for a long moment. With a small sigh, Sam rested back down, rolling over to face the window, away from Dean. Once he managed to tear his gaze away from Sam, Dean looked at the clock.

It was five in the morning and by now he figured he wasn't going to get a wink of sleep. He slipped out from under the covers and was informed about his state with a quick downward glace. 'Well that's just great…' He thought to himself, feeling wet, and decided it would be best to take a shower now. Sam was going to need it once he woke up anyways.

.:~^~:.

An hour later he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel draped over his shoulders, but otherwise nude, walking to his bag and grabbing it. As he leaned down to grab it from the floor, Sam rolled over with a yawn. He closed his mouth with a smack before opening his eyes to see a very naked Dean rummaging through his bag for clothing. He jumped back, falling down between the wall and the bed.

Dean raised his attention to his failing sibling, quirking a brow. "Problem?"

He watched his brother's face flush as he pulled himself up from the floor… realization of his personal mess hitting him like a load of bricks. He cleared his throat. "N-no. Not at all. Just… crazy dream I had."

Laying out a set of clothes on the bed beside him, he sat down on the edge. "Oh? What sort of dream?" He asked as he pulled a pair of underwear over his form.

Sam shook his head, stuttering a tad. "No, no… It would probably just bore you anyways." He made his way half way through the room. "You done with the shower?"

Dean nodded. "All yours." He watched Sam make his way awkwardly to the bathroom. Once Dean had slipped his shirt over his head he grabbed a flask from his bag, tipping his head back and taking in a long dose. After last night, he needed it.

.:~^~:.

Sam had dressed himself quickly, especially edgy after getting a highlight of his wet dream the instant he opened his eyes. Now the two sat in the black impala in silence as Dean drove them to one of the victim's homes. They stepped out of the impala and onto the porch, knocking on the door. Dean had noticed the awkward silence from his brother as they'd made their way here. He had noticed how he had avoided eye contact. For now, he would let it slide. For now, he would focus on the hunt.

A middle aged man answered the door, opening it just a crack to peek outside at the visitors. "Can I help you?" He asked shakily, looking over the suited brothers.

Dean pulled out his wallet, flipping it open to show the resident his 'F.B.I. ID'. The man's eyes widened some, opening the door fully for the 'agents'. "Hello. We would like to ask you a few questions about your wife's disappearance." He glanced at Sam through the corner of his eye. It would seem that he was the one doing the talking, since Sam was still silent.

The man nodded and stepped to the side, letting the two inside of his home. "The FBI is involved now?" He asked hesitantly. The man was dressed in worn out pajamas. Everything about him was a mess, from his hair to his toenails. Filthy.

Dean nodded. "Yes. With the number of kidnappings that have occurred in such a short amount of time, we needed to take a look for ourselves." He followed the man as he led them to the living room. "So, your wife disappeared sometime during the night, correct?" The man nodded. "Was there anything amiss? Blackouts, cold spots… sulfur?"

The man rose a brow. "Uhm. No…"

He nodded. "Did your wife have any enemies?"

"No, no. She was the neighborhood sweetheart. Looked out for everyone… but…"

Dean leaned in some. "But what?"

The man shook his head. "Well, recently she had been going to anonymous meetings for… well. For her addiction."

"What addiction? Alchohol?"

"N-no… she was… a n-nymphomaniac…" The man looked away, embarrassed.

"Oh." He stood up, offering the man his hand. "Thank you very much, sir. That should be enough for now." The man shook it in return, nodding. They made their way back to the car and headed back to the hotel.

"Well," Dean chuckled. "Does that fit into your whole 'incubus' theory, Sammy?"

Sam was leaned against the window, watching the grass zoom by.

"… Sammy?"

Still, he remained zoned out.

"SAM!"

His brother jumped at the holler, eyes wide and locking onto Dean. He cleared his throat. "Y-yes?" He answered, shivering in his boots.

Dean made a face. "What is with you today?" He scoffed, turning the car onto an alternate route to the hotel—a longer one.

"Where are we going?"

"I am going to keep driving until you tell me what the hell is wrong."

Sam went silent for a long moment.

"Well? What is it?" Dean insisted.

Sam glanced over to his brother, face starting to grow red. "Dean… I'm fine. It's nothing, honest."

Those puppy dog eyes of his brother's… God damn it. He gritted his teeth, hitting the steering wheel in frustration. Why wouldn't he just fucking admit it already? His grip tightened, small sounds being forced from the steering wheel. Sam turned back to the window, not wanting to anger his brother further.

"You're not fooling anyone, Sammy…" He spat under his breath, but he wouldn't push the issue further. He was too frustrated; it would only result in a fight.

.:~^~:.

Once they had returned to the hotel, Sam made his way to his laptop and was soon lost to research for hours. Dean decided to try and catch those hours lost to restlessness and lay down to sleep. He quickly slipped away to a dreamless slumber as he listened to the sound of his brother's typing.

Sam had been looking into the victims again, and now he noticed an interesting pattern. He nudged his brother, earning him a lazy grunt. He nudged him again with about the same result before he simply pushed him off of the bed.

Dean hit the floor with a thud, snapping awake. "Gah! What the hell, Sam?" He snarled, pulling himself up, a hand on the bed. He shot his younger brother a deathly glare.

"I found something." Sam said with a grin and turned his laptop. On the screen was a "Sex Addicts Anonymous" flyer.

"You're kidding me."

Sam shrugged. "Is there a better place for an Incubus to hunt?"

"Suppose not… So what, we're going to a sex addicts meeting?"

He turned, pulling something out of his stack of papers. It was a printed version of the flyer. "I think it would be good for you, Dean." He said with a grin.

Dean grabbed the paper from his brother's hands, looking over the address. "Well, at least I get some. From the sounds of last night, you could use some, too."

Sam's jaw dropped, baffled. He tried to say something, but chocked on the words.

He chuckled to himself, forcing what he wanted to say as far back as he could. "Sounded like you had a pretty sexy babe visit." He bit his lip gently, turning to rummage through his bag. He wasn't really looking for anything; he just needed to keep his face from being seen.

Sam nodded. "Y-yeah. She was." He cleared his throat. "So, they have a meeting in a few days. I'm going to set us up, alright?"

Dean glanced at his younger brother, nodding. "Nah, let me set it up." He stood up and took the phone from Sam.

"W-what? Really?" Dean rose a brow. "Alright." He picked up the phone and started dialing the number.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"You do that."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Join me?" He retreated on the idea after seeing the shocked expression on his brother's face. He took that as a 'no' and quickly made his way to the bathroom, leaving Dean to dial and schedule the session. Closing the door, he turned the water on to warm as he undressed, folding his clothing and setting it beside the sink. He tested the water, deciding it was good enough and stepped inside, instantly drenching his hair. A hand rested on the wall, the other running through his hair.

"Stupid…!" He hit his hand on the smooth white wall, his head joining it with a soft thunk, sighing. He prayed that his brother thought he was kidding and paid it no mind. At that moment he heard the door lock click, eyes opening. Turning to look out the shower curtain, his hand was caught and slammed onto the wall behind his head, the second hand promptly join it. "Dean!" His eyes widened to his fully clothed brother pinning him to the wall.

His clothes quickly soaked to his boots, a hard expression drilling into his young sibling's bright eyes. Sam's back flattened against the wall, staring back at Dean with pangs of fear in his gut. Dean ground his teeth. "You lying bastard… Is this funny to you?" He growled through clenched teeth.

Sam's eyes widened, a breath tumbling helplessly over his lips. "Wh-what? Dean, what the hell are you talking about." He glanced down with a blush, trying to cross his legs and turn to the side to hide himself.

"You little… You were talking in your sleep this morning! And you have been for weeks!" He snarled, leaning close into Sam's face. "Admit it!"

Sam sunk in Dean's grip until he was being kept from landing on his butt by the grip on his wrists alone. He looked away, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Dean… I'm sorry, just… Don't hurt me. I c-can't help it…" He muttered between sobs.

"Hurt you?" Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "Sammy… I…" He grabbed his brother's jaw and pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth. He held him in that spot for a long moment before he let him go, Sam limply sliding to the floor of the shower, eyes wide and confused, looking up at his brother.

Sam tried to pull himself up to his feet, slipping feasibly but caught by Dean and pulled up to his feet. His eyes locked with the other occupant of the small shower, his face red and hot. He didn't know what to say. No words came to mind, only one action. Pushing Dean against the opposite wall, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, stealing another long, hot kiss. This time he let his tongue slip, only to be met by a moan and its twin, eagerly dancing alongside the first.

Hands fumbled for his brother's soaked jacket, tossing it out the stall with a wet slap on the bathroom tile. Without missing a beat he removed his shirt, reuniting it with his jacket and leaving him half naked, the hot water sending a shudder down his spine. Sam knelt before him, looking up as if asking permission. Dean's jaw was slack, eyes wide and trained on Sam. This had to be a dream, or an illusion or something messing with him. It always was. Even with doubts rimming his every thought, his heartbeat had risen, and other things with it. His tongue flicked across his lips as Sam undid his soaked pants and let them fall to the ground from the weight of the water, promptly greeted by a large bulge in his brother's boxers.

The damp material was discarded, fully revealing Dean's member. Sam's face grew red, his eyes locked onto it as he leaned in, licking the underside of his shaft to its tip with a small moan of pleasure. His brother leaned back on the wall, sighing softly and biting his lip. His hand fell to his brother's head, fingers weaving into his hair. Sam wrapped his lips around its head, tongue dancing around its surface, slowly drawing along its slit. He dared to pull it deeper into his mouth, sucking gently as he worked to swallow more. His eyes were tight, forcing back a gag as it slid to the back of his tongue. His hands grabbed at Dean's thighs and cheeks, trying to keep his control.

Despite this, the instant that Dean's pre touched the back of his tongue his body tensed, throwing himself into a coughing fit. He retracted for a moment, gathering himself. Dean looked down, concerned. "Hey, you alright, Sammy?" Sam nodded, running a palm up Dean's inner thigh, a shudder running up his brother's body. He watched as Sam moved to take it into his lips again, his tongue quickly coated with pre as he it slid along its length. After a moment he forced it down his throat, his body desperately pumping around it in an attempt to swallow it down. Small tears lined his face as his moans increased, clawing at his brothers legs. Dean's eyes shot wide, a confined moan falling from his lips and onto Sam's ears. Before long, he was a mess, melting at his brother's touch.

Sam nipped gently on his member, pulling a loud gasp out of Dean, who was trying his hardest not to buckle forward. His grip tightened in Sam's hair, a loud moan echoing through the room. "S…Sammy!" He bit his lip, feeling himself nearing climax. In response, the kneeling man forced him back onto the wall, increasing the speed of his strokes and moans. Dean tensed, trembling erratically until his back arched, thrusting deep into Sam's mouth. His eyes widened as his load spilled into Sam's throat, his voice having left him to nothing but desperate gasps of air.

He finished, sliding down to the ground, his cheeks bright red from the afterglow, eyes distant. Wiping his mouth, Sam sat in front of him, still somewhat scared to look him in the eye. This simply couldn't be real…

They both sat there in silence, catching their breaths. Sam blushed when he realized that the act had left him rock hard, his own pre coating most of the underside of his member. He looked to the side, shying away, interrupted as Dean grabbed him and pulled him forward, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Why…" Sam looked at him. "Why didn't you just tell me, Sam?"

"I… was afraid."

He put a hand on Sam's cheek. "Of what? Me?" His nose nuzzled Sam's before he let his forehead rest with his. Sam reluctantly nodded. Chuckling, Dean pressed his lips gently against his. "You shouldn't have been."

He nodded again. "I know." Dean pulled him into his lap, kissing his neck and shoulder. He felt Sam adjust, his breath coming out short as his member rubbed against Dean's belly. Dean's hand lowered to it, fingers wrapping around it firmly. They drew up his length, nipping his brother's neck.

Sam gasped quietly, his arms wrapped tightly around Dean as he moaned his name. His cock throbbed in Dean's grip, hips moving gently, suddenly halting as he felt Dean's member slowly hardening again against his cheeks. This made him blush deeper, feeling it slide between them. "Dean…?" He managed, before another movement of Dean's fingers made him gasp. Dean set his free hand on Sam's hips, grinding against his ass. The hand brushed across his butt, a finger rimming his entrance before pressing inside, curling gently. Sam cried out in surprise, his arms wrapping tighter around Dean, breaths growing uneven. For once it would seem that his premonitions were about something good.

Dean slipped a second finger inside, working to stretch him. Sam's reactions urged him on, choked gasps lacing the air with lust as his strokes grew faster. A third digit slid in, Sam biting his lip and pressing his face tight to Dean's collarbone, whimpering. His fingers probed deeper, rubbing gently inside until he heard his brother gasp, a long moan pouring from his throat. He removed his fingers to meet a small protest from his brother, who was enjoying them.

With a small adjustment, Dean pressed the head of his cock tight to Sam's entrance, thrusting lightly until it slid inside. Sam sat straight, gasping loudly. His brother moved his hands to his back, pulling him down further onto his member. He grabbed his brother's wrists, getting on his knees and laying Sam on his back, following him to look him in the eye as he thrust deeper inside, forcing a pleasured cry from Sam as he twisted under his grip.

"Ah…Hah! This… Is this really happening?" His eyes were shut hard, back arching under his brother. His sensitive cock rubbed against Dean's stomach, shutting him up as the only sounds he could muster was a mix of unintelligible moans and gasps.

Dean thrust deeper, panting loudly. "If… it isn't, this is the best dream I've ever had… Mnn…" He took Sam's tongue into his mouth, sucking at it frantically as his thrusts sped up, loosing himself in Sam's writhing body. His hands held Sam's wrists fast, no matter how hard the boy struggled against the grip. Sam's legs wrapped around Dean's, his toes curling in an attempt to hold onto himself.

His hips rolled into Dean's as he gasped his name, body constricting itself as he fell further into their lust. He moaned, crying out as he came, biting Dean's lower lip as he covered his stomach with the thick fluid. The water had been hitting Dean's back, turning the details of his back into rivers, dripping down onto his sibling as he paused, allowing him to finish.

He pulled out carefully, kissing Sam once more before sitting up, face red with blush. He helped his brother sit up against the white wall, grabbing a rag and getting it wet. A soft smile spread across his face as he pressed the rag against his brother's stomach, washing him off. Sam looked up at him in surprise, but his eyes were focused on what he was doing. He didn't stop until he was clean, giving him a soft kiss as he helped him to his feet.

"I love you, Sam." He ran a palm across the taller man's cheek.


End file.
